The Moments We Share
by zulija
Summary: Kat and Dante having a little heart-to-heart. What if the moments they share could end any second?


The sunset settled in, the sky covered in the many shades of red and orange. It was a rare moment to be able to hear the twitter of birds and not the roars of demons. The breeze slowly grazed his skin as he watched the horizon on the far distance. Usually he wasn't the type for sitting down and just enjoy the view before him, or the beauty of nature. In fact, nothing ever made him interested in the beauties of life around him.

That was, until he met Kat.

He still tried to figure out how such a fragile, yet strong, human girl could open his eyes like this.

When he looked at the world now, he didn't see the anger he saw in people possessed by demons. Didn't see the ugliness of this world. Far from it.

It's like she showed him the world can be a beautiful place, if you only try hard enough to achieve that. He felt like he was blind before her, and thanks to her he could see clearly now.

The wind still grazed his skin as he watched the horizon. So many thoughts drifted through his mind. He still tried to figure out who he was, what he was. He knew he was Nephilim, but that didn't answer his question if he was Nephilim to the bones, or if he was human as well. He had a lot to figure out about himself.

"You know," the small, tender woman next to him on the bench started and he turned his head to her, just enough so he could see her and not miss the sun disappearing behind the horizon "I miss moments like these. Moments where I was a delusional child that tried hard to ignore the demons." He didn't know what it meant to be able to ignore the demons, or a world without demons. He always saw them, they were a part of his life. Sadly.

"It's...good to have these moments again, if only for a little." She turned her head to him, just enough so he can see her smile at him. "Thanks." He smiled, confused.

"For what?" She lowered her head and blinked before looking at the horizon again.

"For bringing me here, on this hill. To have this view before my eyes again...brings me peace, you know." She inched closer on the bench which he noticed of course, but he didn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"I was thinking you would like it." Kat smiled and lowered her head so that he can't see her face from her hair.

"I liked views like this when I was a child, but I never got a real chance to enjoy them. Not until...now." The silence fell between them. He watched the little circle that showed the sun on the sky almost disappearing behind the horizon. It would be night soon, but he would let her be here as long as she wants to.

"I never really looked at the world. You know, really 'looked'." Kat placed a tender hand on his and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"It's never too late, Dante. For anything." Now he inched closer and their knees touched, which made her blush a little.

"I know that now. And I should be thanking you, Kat."

"For what?" she asked looking up at him with shyness written on her face.

"For waking me up. If it weren't for you...I think I would've stayed the same Dante." Kat smiled again, this time she leaned her head on his shoulder. Dante had many women before, but no woman was like Kat.

"You were always like this, Dante. You were just afraid to accept that, I think."

"Yeah...whatever." He dared something. He slowly put a hand around her shoulders and brought her into a half hug. He gave her his coat earlier, he didn't want her to catch a cold. She smiled faintly as her body pressed gently against his, making her already wild beating heart speed up even more. She ranked their fingers as both enjoyed the sunset. But all that is beautiful, lasts for a short time.

In the far distance, they could hear the roars and cries of demons who surely made their way towards them. Kat remained at ease though, knowing that whatever attacks them won't harm her. Dante would make sure of it.

Daring again, he pressed a long, hard kiss on her hair before pulling away completely. Kat leaned completely into him, and when he stood up she almost whined because of the loss of him. She enjoyed the closeness with him, but never had enough time to really enjoy these moments with him.

He reaches his hand out for her and she took it, before he pulled her up from the bench. The stench of demons invaded their peace. But before he turned around to kill their enemies, he gazed deep into her eyes, as if promising her a better life and future, away from the rotten demons. Then he turned and left her side, to kill the demons that followed them.

Kat realized one thing; she would cherish and enjoy the time she has with Dante, because she feared that every time, could be her last time.


End file.
